Two series of programs have been written and are now running on a new PDP-11/40 with floppy disc located in the Clinical Center. Both sets of programs generate stimulus lists (although in quite different formats) and both prompt for response values in accordance with the original stimulus list for ease in data entry. A correction and printout capability has been built into both response entry programs. The last program in each series performs a least squares linear fit on selected data, which may or may not have been previously standardized.